Revenge of the Internal Flame Pokemon
by Anime-girl-next-door
Summary: Happiness, joy and peace existed for the Flame creature. That is until those who possessed twisted souls corrupted her world and took her happiness away, leaving her with nothing but the internal flame inside of her desiring a bloody revenge.
1. Prologue

**Ok my first time doing a Pokemon fanfic, hope it turns out well and hope you like it.**

**Summary: Happiness, joy and peace existed for the Flame creature. That is until those who possessed twisted souls corrupted her world and took her happiness away, leaving her with nothing but the internal flame inside of her desiring a bloody revenge.**

Scars are wounds that are inflicted on the body that truly never heal. They tell a story of a creature's path and their past. Some hold good stories where their wounds became apparent due to acts of courage and bravery while other scars hold stories of a haunting and troublesome past. They can hold stories that cause beings to be scared of their past and afraid to look towards the future.

A scarred past can haunt both human and Pokemon. Side by side these two species have lived, for better and for worse. Both species usually live in peace and have no overall conflict while vicious creatures on either side do arise. They act with malice for their own reasons, to fight over food or territory, to show who is more dominant or to fulfill their sickening bloodlust.

A lone Pokemon is usually the most defenseless as they rely on no one but themselves. Sure there are Pokemon who are physically strong and can fend off intruders and enemies but that doesn't mean they're mentally strong. While there are other Pokemon who are weak in many ways that make them perfect targets for those seeking entertainment through killing or torment, whether they're Pokemon or Human.

A single Pokemon slowly made their way across a deserted beach. A gentle breeze whispered through the area, carrying grains of sand along. The moon remained overhead and moonlight became reflected in the slow moving sea. This gave the beach a slightly ominous look. As the Pokemon carried on walking, it was easy to see that it was injured for the being was limping heavily and a trail of blood was present alongside the footprints it made in the sand.

The moonlight shone on the Pokemon, it's identity was easy to uncover due to the light's gleam. Thick fur drenched in a soft fiery red and tail and collar fur dabbed in a strong yellow collar. Fox-like ears were present on the Pokemon's head; also a tuft of yellow fur was also present. The Pokemon was undeniably Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. It was well known for its body fur's ability and also because it was an evolution of Eevee, the evolution Pokemon.

Flareon continued to walk along the beach in a slow pace due to her limp. With each step forward Flareon clenched her teach in order to deal with the pain. Flareon's front left leg was obviously injured as she never put any weight on it as she walked and also it was matted in thick red blood which caused the blood trail that was alongside her footsteps.

Flareon's pace soon began to slow down as her strength began to disappear, the blood loss was making her weak and dizzy.

One step...two steps...three steps...

Those were the final steps Flareon made before collapsing to the ground. Her body shook as her mind became angry to what happened only earlier in the night. The Flame Pokemon layed on the sand as her blood began to gather in a pool around her. Blue eyes filled with hatred looked up at the moon above. Beside the moon was a lone bright star, upon looking at the star Flareon's body tensed as she whispered,

"Damn you for taking her away."

Those words disappeared as the wind came and went. Flareon's eyes began to droop; her last moments of sight were of the star and moon until darkness overcame Flareon and sent her into unconsciousness.

**Hope you like it. R&R, because it's free and fun ^_^**


	2. Arriving at Team Rocket

**Hey readers :3 Happy New Year and hope everyone has a good one.**

**Well here is a new chapter, hope you like it and feel free to review; it motivates me to write faster.**

Pain…..suffering….and loneliness. That was what Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, was experiencing. The events that had taken place within the last few weeks had literally been a nightmare. Not one day went by without some Pokemon crying or screaming in pain. When she was trapped she did not cry nor complain. Sure she had made a few jabs towards the people keeping them there but that ended with her receiving a painful experience. The people keeping them trapped, they truly were heartless in all ways.

They were trapped, they were all trapped. Pokemon of different types were confined and abused. The moment they were taken into the unforgiving building, their rights were stripped away. Most faired well if they obeyed the merciless human's orders, others tried to rebel but they were always forced to submit. It was a curse to be here, in the Team Rocket Headquarters.

All the captured Pokemon were inspected by the head honcho himself, Giovanni. He was a faulty human who was as bad as Satan himself. He made sure all Pokemon were malnourished so they were weak and unable to attack and he made sure that when Pokemon were being experimented on that they had no chance of escape.

The demon himself had a particular interest for Pokemon who were rarer or particularly powerful. In the past Giovanni organized for a team of specially equipped and knowledgeable scientists to venture into a jungle to the south of the region. He ordered for the team of scientists to seek for a particular place, one that held secrets and the answers to his questions.

Upon their return the team concluded that they had gained specifically what Giovanni had wanted. So they started the process of completing Giovanni's ambition, to create and control the world's most powerful Pokemon. Unfortunately for him and Team Rocket the new creation, Mewtwo, went against Giovanni and deserted them so it could live life its way.

Years later Giovanni set his eyes on less powerful but unique Pokemon. He had a new ambition to learn new things that no one had ever learned before about Pokemon and use that to his advantage.

One thing that always haunted Giovanni's mind was the Pokemon Eevee. Eevee was a rare Pokemon and one that was always an interest with many Pokemon researchers. He knew the reason why Eevee was able to evolve into multiple evolutions was because it's DNA is unstable.

So far it is known that Eevee has an irregular genetic code and can sometimes evolve in accordance with environmental stimuli. Giovanni particularly wanted to know what was in an Eevee's DNA that made it evolve depending on conditions and environment.

This was why any Team Rocket member who managed to bring in an Eevee or one of it's evolution were rewarded greatly as it was something Giovanni desperately wanted to know.

One day, like any other, new loads of Pokemon were brought in as usual. Grunt of Team Rocket went out and stole Pokemon from different trainers as they simply didn't want to use any effort in capturing themselves. Fortunately for one grunt, who actually caught wild Pokemon for Team Rocket, came across two Pokemon that Giovanni specifically wanted.

In one of the cages that held the captured Pokemon was an unconscious Flareon. The cages were made of 3 metal walls with bars in place of one wall. In this cage Flareon lay on the cold floor of the cage. Her usual bright fur was dull and unkempt also her thick fur was slightly matted in places which showed she'd received some unpleasant handling as she'd been thrown in to many different cages since she became captured.

Beside her, slightly tucked under Flareon's fur was a smaller animal. This little creature was brown in colour and similar in appearance. The little creature was known as Eevee, the de-evolution form of Flareon. The little Pokemon was silent and as it rested it's head on it's forepaws. She was silent and simply stared at one of the metallic walls that helped confine them in place.

Ever since the Grunt first stumbled upon them in Viridian forest and knocked out Flareon, Flareon had been unconscious and Eevee had been frightened. The small fox-like Pokemon stared up at the older and bigger Pokemon. Flareon had always protected her and supported her like any other mother would. Eevee came into the world with Flareon right there and had never left her since. Eevee was still a baby as she was only three months old and still she hardly knew anything of the world. Her mother had told her stories of other Pokemon and people she met, she told her of the good and the bad.

Flareon taught Eevee many things and helped her develop attacks and other in those sorts. The one thing Flareon taught Eevee above all else is to be careful of certain humans as many were wicked while others were simply kind-hearted. Humans who Flareon specifically told Eevee to stay away from were a group of humans known as Team Rocket. The Flame Pokemon had told her daughter that they were never to be trusted, especially their boss. She also told Eevee if she were to ever come across any Team Rocker member then she should fight, fight to get away and escape from them.

Eevee stayed silent, she was imply going to wait until her mother woke up until then she'd stay silent and not attract any attention to herself.

Xx-Hours Later-xX

Hours later Eevee had eventually fallen asleep due fatigue taking over. The cage that was in a room along with others was quiet apart from the breathing of the two fox-like Pokemon. Silence throughout the entire room was present as all captured Pokemon were either asleep or unconscious.

The Flame Pokemon who was previously in a deep slumber began to awake. Here eyes twitched slightly before her other senses started to become more alert. As Flareon slightly opened her eyes the first thing that her vision met was a dull colour of grey. Flareon's sense flared to life as memories quickly came back to her. Instantly Flareon became alert as she realised where she was. Immediately Flareon rose up from the ground and fixed herself into a sitting position.

Looking to her left and right Flareon's sight found themselves looking at two metallic walls that made up her cage. Flareon then looked out in front of her, where the metal bars were. She could see the outside and the rest of the room. On one end of the room were cages of different Pokemon in them all stacked up. In the middle of the room was a table which seemed to have sheets of paper on them then on the opposite wall that Flareon was able to look at was a door that was the entrance and exit of the room.

Flareon knew what had happened; a Team Rocket member was able to bring her and her baby to a horrid place. Terrible memories began to flood Flareon's mind. The torture she had endured here in the past was unforgettable.

Flareon closed and clenched her eyes due to the painful memories. The Flame Pokemon then proceeded to lie down while resting her head on her fore paws. Seconds went by before Flareon felt movement by her right side. Flareon's blue eyes travelled to her right and saw that Eevee, her baby had moved in her sleep. Aside from her fur being slightly ruffled she seemed ok which meant Flareon had no need to panic.

**CLICK...CLICK**

The sound echoed throughout the room while catching Flareon's attention. Flareon then sat up and stared at the door as someone entered. The door opened and then someone entered. When Flareon saw who had entered her blood ran cold. She knew this person and this person was practically the stuff of nightmares.

The person who had just entered began to walk towards her end of the room. They walked past the table and idly picked up one of the sheets that were on the table. They looked on it and a small smile spread across their face.

The new figure, a man, continued to walk forward until they stopped in front of Flareon and Eevee's cage. Flareon looked up at the man who was now looking down at her. As he spoke Flareon's fear raised tenfold for this voice was one that haunted her dreams.

"My, my look at what we have here. An Eevee, just what i've been looking for and to make it even better we've also gotten ourselves a Flareon."

The man before her, the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Now that she's seen him her fate's been officially sealed. She no longer has any chance of escape now that it is confirmed he knows she's here.

**YAY FOR NEW CHAPTER. Finally got this done and hopefully will have a new one done in a few weeks or so.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think because really wanna know your feedback :D**


	3. A Painful Time

**Yay, new chapter.**

The new figure, a man, continued to walk forward until they stopped in front of Flareon and Eevee's cage. Flareon looked up at the man who was now looking down at her. As he spoke Flareon's fear raised tenfold for this voice was one that haunted her dreams.

"My, my look at what we have here. An Eevee, just what I've been looking for and to make it even better we've also gotten ourselves a Flareon."

The man before her, the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Now that she's seen him her fate's been officially sealed. She no longer has any chance of escape now that it is confirmed he knows she's here.

**Xx-xX**

Emotions raged within Flareon as memories of this man came flooding back to her. He had done terrible things, unimaginable things that truly haunted her and others. Thoughts began to swirl in Flareon's mind, unpleasant thoughts that were definitely better forgotten.

Flareon's attention was turned towards the Rocket leader who was now looking down on her as if she were an insignificant being, something that the Flame Pokemon despised. Giovanni's eyes travelled past Flareon's gaze to behind her where Eevee was still lying asleep. Now Flareon was worried, he'd seen her baby and that meant nothing good could come from it. In reaction to her worrying, Flareon swept her tail in front of the sleeping Eevee so she was concealed from Giovanni's eyes.

"Don't bother, i've already seen your precious child and I'm well aware of why you haven't tried to attack me yet. Plus I knew that young one was already here before I even entered this room, it's so good to have reliable grunts on occasion."

A growl emitted from Flareon, she knew that both her and Eevee's identities would be revealed to Giovanni the moment they arrived at the Team Rocket base. She didn't care if Giovanni knew of Eevee's whereabouts; she merely didn't want the sickening man to look at her child. A smirk crossed as he knew he'd win the fight. Deciding to push Flareon further over the edge, Giovanni tauntingly said,

"Now I wonder how we shall proceed. Maybe we should take that mutt of a child of yours and experiment on it."

As Giovanni talked, he took his right index finger and through the cages bars poked Flareon on the nose to help further his taunting. He was taunting her and that was something the Flame Pokemon truly despised and she would no longer take his abuse. In retaliation to him poking her, Flareon emitted a growl and as quick as lightning the Flame Pokemon latched her teeth onto Giovanni's finger that had been poking her. Flareon bit down until she tasted, only then did Flareon release Giovanni's finger which he immediately pulled towards his face to inspect the damages. Fortunately for Giovanni it was only a deep puncture, Flareon's teeth hadn't bitten into his bone which was easily possible for Flareon as she had sharp teeth and a strong jaw.

Giovanni then let out a frustrated grunt. He then took a step back to distance himself from the Pokemon's cage. The head of Team Rocket decided to let out is frustration on the cage by furiously kicking it. Even though Giovanni violently kicked the door of Flareon's cage, which caused it to rattle slightly, Flareon did not flinch as she knew this man and she knew he could not control his temper up to a point.

However Giovanni's actions did cause Eevee to stir. Slowly Eevee's eyes began to open; it was obvious fatigue was still clinging to her but she started to wake up nonetheless. The evolution Pokemon slowly began to raise her head but conduction sink in as a bundle of fur was directly in front of her. Recognition sank in when she detected her mother's welcoming scent, the bundle of fur before her was her mother's furry and fluffy tail. Eevee slowly stood up and began to shake her body to help slightly loosen her muscles; she then began walking around her mother's tail and to her side. The young Pokemon then pressed her body to her mother's side, enjoying the warmth she provided. After nuzzling into her mother's fur for a moment she turned her attention towards her mother's face and was quite shocked to anger flash on her mother's face/

"Mama?"

Flareon did not answer her daughter nor respond; all she did was look at Giovanni with pure hatred. The little Eevee, for a moment, felt confused as to why her mother hadn't responded. Then Eevee turned her focus in what her mother was looking at with and fierce and angry expression. The baby looked at the man, who was clutching his bleeding finger, and from the expression he was wearing caused for a strong surge of fear to spread throughout her body. The man before her, who she had never met before, had a menacing aura. Acting on her fear Eevee lowered her ears and slowly crept back a few steps. The evolution Pokemon was fearful of this man and she didn't want to be anywhere near him, luckily for Eevee her mother agreed as she moved forward and moved in front of Eevee in an attempt to use her bigger body to conceal Eevee's smaller one.

"Try all you like Flareon but that child of yours will be used to help us further our knowledge in order for us to achieve our goal and you can't do anything about it."

With those words the dark haired man gave a menacing smile and a glare to accompany it. Flareon did not make a sound except stare at Giovanni with defiance. The Rocker leader then kicked the cage door once again, which once again caused it to rattle slightly, and turned to leave. As the man was leaving only one thing crossed Flareon's mind.

"_I hope you burn in the fiery depths of hello Giovanni. I truly feel sorry for the woman who birthed you."_

Giovanni opened the only door to he caged ridden room, he then turned around to look at all the caged Pokemon. First Giovanni's eyes landed on Flareon and Eevee, Eevee had peaked out past Flareon to see what the man was doing. His eyes then moved to his right, Flareon's left, until they stopped upon a cage in on the far side of the room.

Flareon did not want to know what Pokemon Giovanni was looking at but she was sure as hell definitely didn't want to know what he had planned for the poor creature.

Then Giovanni turned around, so his back was facing Flareon, and excited the room. The door shut and in turn left an echo into the now silent room. Flareon continued to stare at the closed door. She hated this, how she was captured, trapped and t the mercy of Team Rocket. The fire element creature hated the feeling of being helpless, being at the mercy of someone who was brutal. Sure she could try to escape but the last time she was here as a younger Flareon, Team Rocket had gone to great lengths that prohibited her escape and this time she was sure it was the same. Plus Flareon also had to consider Eevee; it would be so much harder on the young one.

"Mama…"

The soft voice of her daughter pulled Flareon away from her thoughts. Flareon looked behind her as she saw her daughter look up at her with wide, fearful eyes. Her baby was scared so on instinct Flareon wrapped her tail around Eevee and pulled her close until she was at her side. Once again her baby's soft voice echoed to her ears and to the rest of the room when she spoke,

"Mama, who was that scary man? I don't like the look of him at all."

Flareon hesitated before replying. She didn't wish for her young one to know the truth but she had to know the truth, it was the only fair thing to do. Flareon sighed, she didn't want to tell her the ugly truth but she had to.

"Eevee, that 'scary man' is known as Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. He's the one who makes everything happen here, including us getting captured."

Eevee's reaction was something Flareon predicted but seeing it was a thousand times worse. Eevee's eyes began to widen, her mouth began to gape and her entire body began to shake. Her emotions were taking over her, causing her to be fearful and in everyway she had the right to be. In fact her own reaction was the same when she'd previously been captured by Team Rocket in the past, it was only a few days after she'd gotten used to her new evolved state. However that was another matter that Flareon didn't want to remember.

In a comforting matter Flareon began running her tongue over Eevee's ears in an attempt to calm her and luckily for Flareon, Eevee's trembling began to deteriorate.

"Try to sleep; it'll make you feel better."

Eevee did not respond verbally but nodded her head as she began to lie down, using her mother's tail as something warm and comfortable to rest her head on.

Flareon herself had suddenly become tired. She guessed her time with Giovanni had drained her mentally due to high emotions running through her. Sighing for a final time, Flareon then began to curl her body around Eevee and her tail so they could share each other's body temperature and have some sort of comfort during their time of captivity.

**Xx-xX**

_The sight…the sight of blood and destruction was all too much for the badly wounded Flame Pokemon. She was drained of energy and her leg injury was continuing to bleed which did nothing to improve the situation._

_Not only was she badly injured but she that more members of Team Rocket were coming, Flareon had to get out of the building otherwise her life was as good as gone._

_With a grieving heart, Flareon slowly began to limp away from the centre of the large laboratory. Luckily one of the entrance doors were open so Flareon immediately headed towards it. Flareon pressed on towards the entrance despite the pain her wounds gave her. After passing the door Flareon looked down the dimly lit hallway, she then turned her attention on the room behind her. She looked over her shoulder to look at the sight the laboratory had become. Pieces of equipment such as computers were smashed, wires were left in the open and some even passed a few visible sparks. The room was in disarray and it was the consequence of various individuals, including her._

_One of those consequences was the loss of her daughter. Her baby was gone and that was something that caused Flareon's emotions to flare dramatically, the grief she was experiencing was raw and all too much but the knowledge of the approaching doom overpowered her so much that it compelled Flareon to continue down the hallway towards the exit. With a heavy heart and tears threatening to spill the Flame Pokemon limped on ahead to avoid her possible destruction, the members of Team Rocket. _

_The strain she felt due to her trying to escape, her wounded body and fatigue clinging to her was strong but it did not deter Flareon into stopping. She was focused to leave, to escape from the hell hole of Team Rocket. _

_In the distance shouts could be heard, this heightened Flareon's thoughts which in turn caused her to start panicking. The Flame Pokemon's panicking forced her body to move faster even though it wasn't by all that much. As Flareon walked down the hallway she left a trail of blood but still Flareon did not stop. _

_With a slight sigh Flareon finally reached the exit of the hallway. The exits of the base lead to different sides of the building, this exit lead Flareon to a back door, which thankfully for her was deserted. There were no grunts or anyone around the door on the inside or outside._

_Flareon used the weight from her body to open the door that thankfully wasn't properly shut. The door slightly opened enough just for Flareon to squeeze through. Now on the outside Flareon let out a sigh of relief once again. The Team Rocket members would be more occupied with dealing with the damage and injuries of those in the laboratory. Once again her daughter crossed her mind. Her lil baby Eevee….was gone. It was all Team Rocket's fault. If only they hadn't captured them then Eevee could've been enjoying another day in the forest with all the other forest dwelling Pokemon._

_Flareon didn't want to but she had no choice but to escape for if she had stayed she would've suffered the same fate. Flareon was glad she at least got to say I love you one last time before Eevee took her last breath._

_Flareon's vision soon became cloudy due to upcoming tears. The Flame Pokemon's eyes then looked out onto the horizon. The sun was setting and the sky had already become dark so the sky was light up in __colours__ of red, orange and yellow with tinges of black and dark blue. In middle of the darkened sky there was a lone star shining with a great radiance. Upon seeing the star Flareon's eyes widened as she whispered,_

"_Eevee, is that you?"_

_As the star shone in the sky tears began to spill out of Flareon's eyes as she stared on the new star in the darkened sky._


	4. Time of unconsciousness

Darkness clung to Flareon's soul that night, during her time of unconsciousness. Thoughts of pain, grief and death stuck to her mind. Words were flowing through her mind and they were always the same ones '_Tonight I will die and join my child, but I will have died in vain.'_

Then a new word came to her, one that would fuel her need for existence and would ultimately alter her fate. Flareon would not die tonight…

_Revenge…_

_Revenge…_

_Revenge…_

Xx_xX

Loud crunches of leaves could be heard, hurried footsteps were moving the vegetation of the forest in a flurry. Rushing through the forest at top speed was a slim, four legged Pokemon with a sleek white fur coat with black tail, claws and side horn. This Pokemon is known as Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. Currently Absol's instincts were on fire, he was alert and his extreme sense felt an ominous danger near his location.

Soon Absol made his way out of the forest, at the edge of the forest, which was on high ground, lead to the beach of the area. Once on the forest edge, Absol's sense of smell was flooded with the pungent smell of blood, and there was a lot by his senses. Without hesitation, Absol leaped off the high hill and made his way to the beach, in order to find the source of the smell of blood.

Within seconds, thanks to Absol's keen sense of smell and fast speed, he was able to find the body of the unconscious Flareon. Absol's eyes widened up seeing the state Flareon was in. Most of her fur was cut at uneven lengths; large cuts were present throughout her body especially her paws and face and there was a large open wound on her back. On top of that Flareon was lying in a pool of her own blood.

Immediately Absol took action, by carefully manoeuvring Flareon so she ended up on his back without causing too much more damage. Unfortunately Absol had to travel slowly and carefully back to his den so Flareon would not fall and damage herself further. Luckily for Absol, his den was not too far off.

After taking Flareon back to his spacious den, a cave that was carved into the side of a hill, Absol stepped outside in order to gain aid. Absol made a call to a Pokemon, who he hoped was not too far away.

"Chansey! Chansey! I need your help! Are you there?!"

Within seconds the sound of a soft voice returned Absol's call.

"Yes, Absol, I am here!"

Followed by that voice came the rustle of leaves and out appeared a feminine pink Pokemon by the name of Chansey. Chansey bore a soft, kind face who's eyes held many years of wisdom.

"Chansey I need your assistance, I found a Flareon unconscious along the beach. I haven't seen a Pokemon in that bad shape in such a long time, I don't know if she'll make it."

Immediately Chansey's eyes became focused, a determined look coming into her eyes.

"Okay Absol, I'll go in and take a look. You should go gather my herbs, you know where I keep them."

Absol nodded in response before leaping past Chansey in order to gain her herbs that she used for medical purposes. Chansey made her way into the den, located at the back of the cave was Flareon on a bed of gathered leaves and hay that was obviously Absol's bed.

Chansey carefully looked over Flareon's body before uttering,

"Whoever did this to you….are criminals. I won't let you die, I haven't lost anyone yet!"

Xx_xX

Hours had passed by since Chansey declared there was nothing more she could do for Flareon.

"Chansey…could your move soft boiled not fully cure her?"

"I already tried using it multiple times, the first time I did it, the worst wounds were healed but after that it seemed to have no effect. I'm going to assume there aren't just physical wounds but also mental. I say this poor thing was tortured before you found her, these wounds are just so extreme I'm amazed she was still alive when you found her."

Absol remained silent for minutes, just simply looking at Flareon, sympathy began emerging as he tried to imagine the ordeal she had been through.

"When will she wake up?"

"That simply depends when she's ready herself to wake up, I say her body is somewhat stable but that was only because I was able to attend to her, the other damages, she'll have to face herself. So all we can do is wait."

Xx_xX

Sleeping in that cold cage had been hard; during her attempt to sleep Flareon had been continually interrupted by the opening and closing of the door to the room. It was merely scientists looking at all the different Pokemon. The scientists would look at one Pokemon, attempt to get a response by talking to it or poking it. Once a response was given they wrote down words on their clip boards and then either went on to the next Pokemon or simply left.

Luckily for Flareon, Eevee and herself had been left alone, most likely because they were new and Giovanni himself had already inspected them. Usually when facing someone she hated Flareon would out right attack them but round Giovanni it was a different story. She had to play her cards carefully, one wrong move and all of Team Rocket's grunts would happily move in to eliminate them.

If she were to unleash a Flamethrower on Giovanni when he first entered the room, more than likely her life would be taken by the nearest grunt. Also Team Rocket had an advantage, if she pulled a wrong move, they would go for Eevee so ultimately Team Rocket had leverage on her, in her current situation they would win.

Despite the odd interruptions, Eevee remained asleep. It was most likely because she was still so young and already extremely tired from the events that had occurred. Currently Eevee had unconsciously moved in her sleep so she was lying against the cage door, still lost in her slumber.

Suddenly the door was opened again.

**CLICK…CLICK**

Two scientist entered the room, both were in a deep discussion as they entered. Following the scientists were two grunts, now that was definitely different, there had been no grunts since Giovanni entered. One of the grunts was carrying a small black case that looked suspicious.

Flareon listened carefully to their conversation in order to possibly gain some insight as to what the Rockets were planning.

"I believe Giovanni's plan can be successful, but we need to be careful with the specimens, one wrong move and it's done for."

"Yes, yes you are correct but that's why it's a bonus that we have the other one, it too will give a good source of specimen."

"I suppose you're right, so now Giovanni wants us to look at the top 3 species of Pokemon in this room, aside from the specimen cage of course, in order to get the best DNA, we need the best for the plan to go a step further."

One of the scientists turned towards one of the grunts before instructing,  
>"You there! Take that injection and use it to knock out the specimen, but don't damage it or Giovanni will hear about this!"<p>

Immediately the grunt nodded in response and turned to the case, he placed it on the floor before taking out an injection with a frightfully long needle. The grunt made his way towards the cages, more specifically Flareon and Eevee. The grunt made to inject Eevee due to the angle he had the injection at but due to instinct Flareon grabbed Eevee and moved so Eevee was in Flareon's former spot and Flareon ended up being against the cage door. However due to her quick actions Flareon was stuck by the injection.

The content of the injection flooded into Flareon's body, the grunt's reaction was not as quick as Flareon so her body was the target of the injection. Within seconds Flareon's body became heavy, her vision soon became blurred.

The last thing Flareon could remember was hearing the grunt say, "Dammit, wrong one!" Then Flareon drifted into unconsciousness, the drug that was in the injection finally taking over.


End file.
